


Learning to Fall [Director's Cut]

by Yamx



Series: Kink_LAS Director's Cuts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Multi, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is strong and capable and good at many things, but letting go isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fall [Director's Cut]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth challenge of the [Kink_las](http://kink-las.livejournal.com/): _begging_. Slightly extended from the original entry, betaed by Canaan and polished.

Time Lords don't beg.

Well, he has before, but that was to save the lives of others, gain mercy for prisoners or whole planets.

He's never begged on his own behalf, and he won't start now.

Of course, most Time Lords also wouldn't allow themselves to be tied up by humans for sex. Entirely without dignity, that.

But when Rose asked him... well, the humans had each let themselves be tied up on earlier occasions, so he couldn't very well be the only one to say no, could he? Only fair. Besides, it wouldn't do to let them think he was scared.

Not being able to say no to Rose Tyler had nothing to do with it.

He watches Rose suck his nipple. Her teeth graze the sensitive skin, sending little bolts of heat across his chest. Jack's hand cups his balls, his middle finger stroking the perineum, making the Doctor's whole body tense and relax helplessly.

The Doctor sighs as Jack's tongue laps at his cock - it's a sigh, dammit, not a whimper.

They've had him on the edge for twenty-six minutes and eleven seconds now.

***

It's been almost half an hour. Jack nuzzles the inside of the Doctor’s thigh, the strong double pulse beating against his cheek. He can feel their lover thrumming with frustration.

The idea of the Doctor begging them is hot. Jack doesn't deny that. Submission turns him on – both receiving it and giving it, because he's nothing if not flexible.

One of the most powerful beings in the universe throwing himself on his mercy... Jack's skin tingles at the thought.

And yet, that isn't why he talked Rose into getting the Doctor to try this. That wasn't about his own pleasure, or even hers.

Not that their lover would admit it, but the Doctor's the one who needs this.

Jack kisses his way up the Doctor's thigh, along the hipbone, and across his side. The flesh beneath his lips quivers.

The Doctor is strong and capable and good at many things, but letting go isn't one of them. He always needs to be in charge. If he could just relax sometimes, trust them, hand over control, it'd do him a world of good.

Jack nips the Doctor's lowest rib. His lover arches up, lips stubbornly closed.

One little word. That's all they're asking for.

When the Doctor agreed to be tied up, Jack had hope. But no – it's become clear that the Time Lord sees this as a test, a trial he has to go through to prove something, to them or himself. He let them tie him up not because he believes in them, but because he believes in his own ability to endure whatever they might throw at him.

Jack licks a line from navel to nipple, his eyes never leaving the Doctor's. He's watching for signs that his lover is truly suffering. He knows the Doctor’s too proud to use his safeword.

Any sign that this is getting too much, and Jack'll stop. Make an excuse, claim he has a cramp. Allow the Doctor to save face.

But he won't give up until he has to. Because the Doctor needs to learn to let go, and Jack very much wants to be the one to catch him.

***

Now that Jack's focusing on the Doctor's chest, Rose has moved downward. She's letting her hair dangle, her fringe tantalizing the Doctor's foreskin while she's rolling his balls in her hands. They're dark and heavy, screaming out a need the Doctor won't allow his lips to confess.

She wasn't sure at first. She agreed that the Doctor needed to not always carry the weight of... well, everything – but she wasn't sure this was the way to do it. Jack had seemed certain, though, and this is an area where she readily admits he knows much more than she does. Knows much more than the Doctor, too, though the Time Lord would never admit it.

Seeing the Doctor now, eyes rolled up, mouth clamped shut, and every fiber in his body tense with need, she knows they can do it. Make him ask – beg – for what he needs.

And then they'll give it, and he'll find the universe doesn't end if the Doctor lets go.

Her fingers stroke circles on the Doctor's balls. She plays her tongue along his dark-red shaft and stops just shy of the head.

Not long now.

***

The Doctor squeezes his eyes shut. He's going to explode. The pressure, the need—not _need_ , dammit, he doesn't need, he just wants, and it's merely physical, anyway, he's stronger than–

A tongue caresses the sensitive backside of his scrotum and he almost screams. He bites the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes blood.

But he won't give in.

He opens his eyes to glare at them. He won't admit how weak he is. He won't give them the satifact–

He sees two pairs of eyes looking up at him full of worry.

Rose is biting her bottom lip, forehead wrinkled, hand frozen on his cock.

There's a steep crease between Jack's eyebrows. He's drawing breath to say something, his hand reaching towards his own calf.

And suddenly the Doctor understands. Understands with the same clarity with which he knows the base constant of the universe or screwdriver setting 5A3.

This is not about them wanting to play games, to win, to get one over on him. This is not about them at all.

They want him to give in because they love him, and they understand the burden he carries. The burden he thought he'd hidden from them.

Old and cantankerous and undeserving as he is, they love him enough to force him to let go.

His lips open of their own accord. "Please," he says.

Two brilliant smiles, and gentle hands resuming their caresses.

"What do you want, Doctor?" Jack asks.

"Please... let me come." Easy. So much easier than he ever imagined, now that he finally understands.

Rose smiles. "How'd you like us to do it?"

He considers. So many options. And he can pick. Whatever _he_ needs, they'll give him. The thought alone floods his body with warmth.

He looks at Rose. "Hold me, please."

She scoots up the bed and wraps herself around him. "Like this?"

"Yeah." His gaze meets Jack. "Suck me off?"

Jack grins. "Suck me off _what_?"

He rolls his eyes. "Suck me off, please."

"Your wish is my command." Jack takes a deep breath and swallows him down whole.

It doesn't take much. 'Course not, after all the time he's spent on the brink. A few skillful movements of Jack's tongue, Rose's lips on the Doctor's, and he comes, comes so hard his vision blanks and he's not sure if the voice screaming their names is his.

When he comes back to himself, he's cocooned between two warm humans, and his whole body is loose and heavy with relaxation. The ties are gone, and he wraps his arms around his lovers, pulling them even closer.

"Thank you," he whispers.

Two gentle kisses are his only reply.

The End

  



End file.
